The Time
by kim.taenoona
Summary: Tentang sifat acuh dan terbuka Taehyung.. intinya Bangtan member semua menyayanginya terlebih seorang Jungkook..


" **THE TIME** "

Taehyung x Jungkook

BANGTAN MEMBER

B

T

S

Kisah mereka dimulai setelah mereka berhasil lolos sebagai trainee disebuah agency. Kecil dan tidak punya nama tapi tidak menyurutkan niat apalagi menyesali hal yang sudah mereka pilih. Beberapa dari mereka percaya sukses pasti perlu waktu yang tidak sebentar dan juga jalan nya yang pasti dihadang berbagai halangan, termasuk kehilangan tiga teman lain yang memutuskan untuk berpindah agency. Namun kini bahkan hanya dengan menyebut salah satu nama member grup mereka semua orang pasti akan langsung mengenalnya. Sungguh bayaran yang setimpal atas kesabaran, keteguhan, kesungguhan, dan ketekunan yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

"Chim.. Bisa tolong pasangkan ini? "

Jimin menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dan segera membantu sang teman untuk memasang earphone yang harus mereka pakai dari belakang. Sang kawan tersenyum lebar begitu ia selesai memasangkan earphone nya walau tentu saja Jimin tidak membalas senyumnya.

"Hey.. Ayolah.. Apa kalian benar-benar marah? Aku kan hanya bercanda.. " ujarnya membela diri.

"Chim~ kau tega mendiamkan ku? " sang teman sebut saja namanya Taehyung dengan nama keluarga Kim terlihat melengkung kan bibirnya kebawah, "Kau yang paling tau bagaimana aku mencintai kalian semua, kenapa masih marah hanya karena hal itu? " ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan pergi dengan siapa pun lagi. Aku akan diam saja di dorm jika aku punya waktu luang. "

"Aigoo.. Apa kau yakin bisa? " tanya Seokjin berniat menggoda Kim bungsu diantara mereka.

"Bisa. Asal kalian tidak marah lagi padaku. Hanya kalian yang aku punya disini jika kalian marah apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? " sahut Taehyung bertahan dengan wajah murungnya.

"Astaga anak ini.. Apa kau menganggap serius perkataan kami tadi? " lanjut Seokjin membuat Jimin tersenyum gemas hingga mata kecilnya menghilang meninggalkan sepasang garia eyesmile yang begitu manis. Sementara Taehyung malah memandang dua bandmate nya dengan wajah polos dan blank andalan nya.

"Kami juga mencintaimu. Tidak. Kami menyayangimu lebih dari apapun tapi tidak lebih dari Jungkook karena sungguh kalian berdua itu harus dijaga dengan ketat. Jangan pikirkan kata-kata kami tadi Tae.. " ucap yang tertua ditambahi dengan sedikit penekanan diawal walau tetap terdengar tulus dan hangat.

"Jangan sedih begitu lebih baik kau temui Jungkook, Tae.. " Jimin mengusak surai coklat sahabatnya yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu lebih dari pada Yoongi hyung dan kau tau itu. "

"Ugh! Jimin yang terbaik! " dalam sekejap aura mendung Taehyung langsung merubah menjadi aura mentari yang cerah plus senyum lebar nan merekah diwajahnya. Dengan cepat memeluk dua bandmate nya sebelum beranjak untuk mencari seorang anak kelinci bongsor kesayangan nya.

Cup!

Jungkook reflek membulatkan mata besarnya kemudian melihat sekeliling ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan dari benda yang lembut dan kenyal disalah satu pipinya. Ia memandang horor sang pelaku yang anehnya masih memasang senyum cerah nya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? " protesnya.

"Jika ada biar mereka anggap itu fanservis saja.. " sahut Taehyung tenang kemudian menempatkan diri disamping sang kesayangan yang ternyata memilih untuk menyendiri disalah satu sudut tempat mereka bisa menunggu selama set mereka disiapkan.

"Jadi kenapa? " tanya Jungkook. Gantung tapi ia yakin hyung-nya pasti paham.

"Agar Jungkookie tidak marah karena hal tadi. "

"Hal tadi? " ulangnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Saat interview tadi.. " gumam Taehyung lirih takut jika pemuda yang lebih muda marah.

"Oh itu.. Lalu apa arti kecupan tadi? Fanservis? " sahut Jungkook.

"Tentu saja bukan. Untuk apa aku melakukan fanservis saat tidak ada Army disekitar sini. " bantah Taehyung cepat bahkan sedikit menggerutu diakhir kalimatnya membuat Jungkook diam-diam mengulum senyum.

"Lalu? "

"Tentu saja karena cinta. " gumam nya, "Karena Jungkookie kekasih ku.. Apa aku salah? "

"Salah. Jika untuk alasan itu harusnya disini hyung bukan dipipi. " Jungkook menunjuk bibir tebalnya membuat satu lengan Taehyung reflek memukul pelan lengan kekar sang kekasih.

"Byuntae! "

Jungkook tertawa melihat reaksi sang hyung yang begitu imut diwajahnya. Lihat saja bibir yang merengut tak suka namun rona kemerahan terlihat dikedua pipinya. Jungkook heran sebenarnya pemuda yang ia pacari ini berusia berapa dan apa dia punya kepribadian ganda? Sungguh. Rasanya Taehyung itu memiliki kepribadian ganda karena ia bisa terlihat begitu tampan dan sangar juga tegas dibeberapa waktu namun lihat yang dihadapan nya ini, kenapa yang ini begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

Taehyung itu sebuah keajaiban menurut Jungkook. Saat pertama bertemu dulu Jungkook hanya seorang anak berumur 15tahun yang merantau ke ibukota untuk mengasah bakatnya hingga ia bertemu dengan enam pemuda yang kini menjadi bandmate sekaligus orang tua angkat yang telah mengurusnya hingga ia berumur 20tahun.

Taehyung yang dulu begitu polos, konyol, dan kekanakan. Tidak pernah bosan untuk mengajaknya bermain, bersenda gurau, bahkan tanpa ragu melakukan begitu banyak skinship yang tentu saja ditolak oleh sang maknae yang tidak terbiasa. Awalnya Jungkook merasa risih. Ia rasa Jimin yang memiliki adik seusianya saja di Busan sana tidak se-aktif itu padanya, hingga ia bertanya pada Jimin tentang tingkah aneh Taehyung.

Saat itu Jimin hanya tertawa pelan. Walau Jimin adalah member terakhir yang bergabung dengan mereka tapi karena umur yang sama Jimin pasti lebih mengenal Taehyung sebab mereka tidak hanya bersama saat didorm tapi juga disekolah makanya Jungkook berani bertanya. Jimin bilang Taehyung hanya terlalu senang saat tau umur Jungkook lebih muda karena itu berarti sulung keluarga Kim itu akan memiliki adik yang bisa ia ajak bermain bersama dan tentu ia jaga disini. Taehyung bilang kedua adiknya di Daegu masih kecil jadi ia sering merindukan kedua adiknya. Jimin juga mengatakan jika Taehyung itu bersifat 4D jadi jangan terkejut dengan tingkah kekanakan yang sering ia lakukan karena itu alami.

Taehyung bukan orang yang bisa berbohong dan termasuk orang yang tertutup dengan masalah pribadi jadi bisa saja itu pelariannya saat merasa tertekan. Intinya Jimin berpesan jangan takut pada Taehyung karena Taehyung sangat menyayangi Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri. Akhirnya setelah hari itu Jungkook mulai bisa menerima segala perlakuan dan sikap aneh pemuda yang kini malah menjadi kekasihnya.

Bulan depan adalah peringatan kedua untuk hubungan mereka. Jungkook sendiri sebenarnya tak ingat kenapa saat itu ia mengatakan menyukai Taehyung lebih dari seorang teman, sahabat, atau kakak. Mungkin karena hubungan mereka yang sangat dekat hingga terkadang ia merasa kurang jika Taehyung tidak ada disampingnya. Jungkook juga tidak akan menepis dan mengakui jika Taehyung itu tampan. Banyak moment yang membuktikan ketampanan pemuda Daegu itu bahkan ia pernah merona disaat Taehyung tengah menggodanya.

"Jungkookie? Kau melamun? " tegur Taehyung heran kenapa Jungkook hanya diam menatapnya.

"Tidak. " gelengnya.

"Lalu kenapa hanya diam dan memandangiku begitu? Apa riasan wajah ku jelek? Ada yang luntur? " tanya Taehyung polos.

"Aku hanya memikirkan kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintaimu sayang.. " ucap Jungkook pelan bagai bisikan.

"... " Taehyung menatap kekasihnya dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya dan ia menunduk.

"A-aku juga cinta Kookie.. " gumam Taehyung terdengar begitu lirih dan terlihat malu-malu.

Jungkook terkekeh kemudian meraih kepala sang kekasih sebelum mengecup keningnya beberapa detik sementara Taehyung hanya diam sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ia menatap lurus manik hitam Jungkook didepan nya dan ia bisa melihat arti tatapan itu sepenuhnya untuknya bukan orang lain.

"Sudah bermesraan nya? Ayo kembali set sudah siap. "

Park Jimin menyadarkan kedua bandmate nya yang masih saling tatap kemudian tersenyum begitu manis hingga matanya ikut hilang, tidak heran akhirnya Yoongi hyung luluh pada nya yang memiliki kesabaran seluas lautan dan keteguhan sekuat batu karang. Jungkook meraih jemari lentik sang hyung sebelum berdiri dan mengalungkan satu lengan lain nya dipundak Jimin sebelum melangkah bersama menuju empat hyung yang menunggu mereka ditengah set.

Jangan pernah meremehkan titik hitam yang ada ditengah kertas putih karena walau hanya setitik ia telah merubah sebuah kertas putih yang bersih menjadi sebuah alas untuknya dan teman-temannya membentuk sebuah goresan, tulisan, bahkan sketsa yang tidak bisa kau lupakan. - Taehyung.

Dia yang terkadang mengganggu belum berarti jelek untukmu. Justru karena ia menganggu kita secara tidak sadar dipaksa untuk terus memperhatikan nya tanpa peduli pada yang baik disekitar kita. Karena disaat ia tidak lagi mengganggu tanpa kita sadari juga kita telah kehilangan sesuatu yang biasanya kita pikirkan. Jadi hati-hatilah dalam menentukan bagaimana akhir dari dia yang selalu mengganggumu. - Jungkook.

End

Annyeong.. *lambai lambai bareng Tae

Setelah nulis sekian cerita tidak bermutu disini aku baru aja berani nyapa kalian yang mau mampir dan baca page absurd ini.

Kenalin.. Panggil aja aku Kim. Seorang 92L yang secara paksa mengaku sebagai Noona nya Taetae.. *g peduli kata orang yang penting Tae bahagia.

Aku mo ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir apalagi sampe koment.. *sujud syukur

Dan aku juga mo minta maaf kalo beberapa comment di story yang udah dipost duluan g dibales. Oya aku juga sebenernya bukan penganut KOOKV ato VKOOK karena aku shipper nya mereka berdua jadi siapapun yang top g masalah, soalnya kalo mau bilang Tae ama Kook itu ganteng **UDAH PASTI** tapi **MANIS** juga jadi mereka punya peran masing-masing yang bisa dituker kapan aja.

Sebenernya pengen banget bales komentnya tapi g tau mau bilang apa selain 'makasih udah baca' karena aku orang nya bisa dibilang kaku banget sama orang baru tapi ember banget sama yang udah kenal.. Kkk~

Well.. Akhir kata.. Salam kenal ya chingudeul..

\- Kim.noona

\- Kdr, 2332017


End file.
